


The Sea and Her Voice

by rainalin



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-01
Updated: 2003-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't really explain it, just read it, savvy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sea and Her Voice

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: None really, just enjoy it. 
> 
> NOTE: First fic in this fandom and an experiment, tell me what you think. 
> 
> SPOILER: Takes place a couple of months after Jack escapes with the Black Pearl. Elizabeth and Will are trying to reach an agreement on what they want their future to be. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All characters you recognize belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, Disney Enterprises, Inc. and all the other people that aren't me; I do promise to treat them with respect and return them when I'm done.

Jack's voice is like the sea. She calls to him like a siren call and he is hard-pressed to deny Her.

The ebb and flow of his words weave a net of magic around him and he feels his blood stir. 

The sea calls to him through Jack's voice and he's no longer sure that he can resist Her. 

The urge is rising in him, stronger and stronger everyday, and soon nothing and no one will be able to stop him from answering the call.

He wonders then, vaguely, whether he should have considered more carefully before meeting with this man, this pirate again. 

 

There is an undercurrent that he does not quite understand in his dark eyes and he is wary to not stare into the fathomless depths too long. 

Instead he sits and listens to Jack talk of the joys of riding out a fierce storm in nothing but a wooden ship as the sea calls out to him to join them. 

Almost, he can forget that he had denied this part of himself as he sips rum and listens to the sea speak through Jack. 

Absently, he wonders why it is that the sea only speaks to him when Jack is around to voice Her call; for the sea is normally a quiet creature with no time to spare for a lowly apprentice blacksmith. 

Tonight though, She whispers and beckons with a sultry and seductive voice, wooing him to Her with Jack's words. 

 

Dawn is coming and soon it will be time for Jack to disappear, returning to the sea and Her siren call. 

He will stay and watch as they leave him behind as always, unable to answer their call. 

He wonders when they will tire of his hesitance and no longer return to him. 

As he watches the captain leave, he hears the mournful sound of the sea beckoning him one last time and he stands…and wavers once again. 

Finally, he goes after them. But this time, when they stop, he ignores the sea and focuses on the man. 

He begs with his eyes and his body for Jack to call to him, for he will not leave if only one of them calls for him. 

 

As he stands beside the captain at the wheel of the ship and watches the port fade into the distance, he listens once again to the sound of the sea as She tells him of Her love for him, but this time he hears more than just Her voice for Jack's voice is there too, telling him of his need and his desire and his pleasure.

He has no regrets for both of his lovers have finally come for him and called him home. And, as he stares out into the horizon he cannot help but wonder what new and wondrous things his lovers will voice for him tonight. 


End file.
